Do You Believe In Love At First Sight?
by fryrs
Summary: Felicity Smoak era a estagiária da Queens Consolidated. Oliver Queen era o filho do dono da empresa. Eles se conhecem em uma festa. Tudo muda a partir de então. Olicity. One shot. AU.


Ela nunca esteve lá antes. Na mansão dos Queen. Já vira algumas fotos em revistas e jornais sensacionalistas, mas nunca foi convidada a visitá-la pessoalmente. Nunca teve motivos para fazê-lo, também. E por que teria? Era apenas Felicity Smoak, a estagiária do setor de informática, a garota nerd que se formara como primeira da turma na Faculdade e conseguira com muito esforço uma vaga para trabalhar na empresa. Queens Consolidated — a maior e mais rica da cidade. Era de se esperar que seu salário fosse, ao menos, agradável. Grande ilusão. De todos os seus colegas, ela era provavelmente a única que precisava morar num quitinete alugado. "_Pelo menos não moro na casa dos meus pais_", ela pensou, ao entrar pelos portões da mansão. Mas, realmente, quem ela estava enganando? Se seus pais tivessem uma casa como _aquela_, ela provavelmente teria se grudado à cama. Literalmente. E ficaria deitada o dia todo, olhando para o teto, completamente despreocupada em relação a dinheiro, hackeando os sites do FBI e da CIA só por diversão. 

Felicity não sabia ao certo porque havia sido convidada para aquela confraternização. Ela só trabalhava na empresa há alguns meses, e seu chefe, Robert Queen, com certeza absoluta não sabia de sua existência. Nem mesmo seus vizinhos pareciam saber quem ela era, tendo em vista que já fora abordada diversas vezes no corredor por pessoas perguntando se ela estava perdida. Não era sua culpa se ela passava a maior parte do tempo trabalhando. E, quando chegava em casa, tudo o que queria era se jogar na cama e hibernar até o próximo milênio. Como isso certamente não aconteceria em breve, ela se contentava em dormir até às seis da manhã. Apesar de tudo, ela resolvera ir celebrar o Natal com os seus colegas de trabalho. E daí se ela era judia? E daí se a única pessoa com quem ela tinha contato provavelmente não ia? Era, definitivamente, melhor do que ficar em casa e assistir _Christmas Carol _pela milésima vez (naquele mês). 

— Boa noite — disse o homem, parado à porta da mansão. — Poderia mostrar seu convite, por gentileza? 

"_Uma pessoa educada_", ela pensou, "_será que eles cobram mais caro por isso?_". Conteve o riso, e vasculhou sua bolsa à procura do convite. Entregou-o ao homem, e ele o conferiu, com um aceno de cabeça, e se curvou ligeiramente quando ela passou. Felicity revirou os olhos. Sério? Os Queen deveriam ser bem mais ricos do que ela imaginava. Mas, assim que parou na sala de entrada, ela soube que estava errada. Eles não eram ricos — eram _milionários_. Talvez até mais do que isso, se duvidasse. Era, definitivamente, a decoração mais linda que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Havia uma árvore imensa no meio da sala. No teto estavam penduradas várias bolas de natal douradas, e faixas vermelhas. Até mesmo as paredes tinham pequenos papais noéis, renas, bonecos de neve e enfeites em forma de floco de neve. Ela prendeu a respiração por um momento, tentando absorver tudo, e tomou um susto ao sentir uma mão gelada em seu ombro. 

— Posso pegar seu casaco, senhorita? — perguntou um homem, vestido num fraque preto. 

Ela acenou em concordância, e entregou-lhe seu casaco, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sequer. Foi então que o sentimento lhe bateu. Sentiu-se uma intrusa. Não pertencia àquele lugar. Festas daquele jeito, pessoas vestidas em roupas formais, gente com tanto dinheiro que podiam se dar ao luxo de decorar a casa inteira para só uma festa — o que diabos ela pensou, afinal de contas? Não se encaixava ali. Não era onde deveria estar. E por mais que sua mente estivesse gritando "Fuja! Fuja!", seu coração dizia que ela deveria ficar. Felicity Smoak pode ser uma mulher inteligente, e boa com os números, mas costumava ouvir mais o coração que a razão. Em sua opinião, era um de seus maiores defeitos. Não que ela jamais tenha tentado se livrar dele. Por mais que não admitisse, ela gostava de ser assim. Fazia o que sentia que tinha que fazer. Se desse errado, bem, ela tentou. Se não, tudo ficaria bem. Teoricamente. Embora ela não soubesse como aquilo poderia acabar bem em tudo. 

— Respire fundo — ela murmurou, erguendo a cabeça e tentando caminhar com passos firmes. — Vamos, Felicity, você já hackeou o site do governo. O que é um monte de gente metida perto disso? 

A reposta veio segundos depois, quando uma mulher se materializou na sua frente. Por alguns instantes, Felicity se perguntou se teletransporte era o novo meio de transporte das pessoas ricas — até lembrar que isso ainda não era possível, e abrir um pequeno sorriso constrangido na direção da mulher. Ela era bonita. Não muito alta, loira, olhos azuis. Usava um vestido vermelho simples, bastante decotado, e que parecia combinar com a decoração. Havia uma taça em suas mãos (o que Felicity duvidou muito que fosse aquele guaraná do Glades que ela comprava e que gostava de fingir que era champanhe). A mulher cambaleou para frente, sem equilíbrio, e Felicity, num gesto rápido, segurou seu braço, tentando mantê-la em pé — o que acabou dando certo. Para a mulher. Ela não caiu no chão, mas o líquido de sua taça — que definitivamente _não _era refrigerante — derramou sobre o vestido de Felicity. 

— Oh. Meu. Deus! — exclamou a loira, arregalando os olhos e os mantendo fixos no decote do vestido de Felicity. — Eu sinto muitíssimo! Você sabe, se você quiser, nós podemos ir lá pra cima, e eu posso limpar isso para você — ela abriu um sorriso enorme, inclinando-se na direção de Felicity e sussurrando: — E não com as minhas mãos. 

— Wow! — Felicity respondeu, pasma, dando um passo para trás. — Ou você está completamente bêbada, ou essa é a pior técnica de sedução de todos os tempos. Ou os dois. Eu... 

— Você não me acha bonita? — perguntou a loira, fazendo beicinho. — Todos acham que minha irmã Laurel é mais bonita que eu. Até _ele_. Mas _ele _deu um pé na bunda dela para ficar comigo, então não estou reclamando... Por que todos pensam que Laurel é tão melhor? Eu sou loira. Tenho covinha. Vou à academia cinco vezes por semana. O único exercício que Laurel faz é foder com... 

— Ok — Felicity exclamou, erguendo as mãos e pedindo para a desconhecida parar de falar. — Acho que isso foi informação demais. Você está bem? Quer que eu chame alguém, ou coisa assim? Quero dizer... E não me entenda mal... Mas você parece péssima. Olheiras, e tudo. Sem contar no cheiro de álcool que saí da sua boca todas as vezes que você fala. Talvez você queira ir pra casa? Eu posso chamar um táxi. Ou _ele_, quem quer que ele seja. 

— Você é gentil — a loira disse, franzindo o cenho. — Por que pessoas gentis nunca se interessam por mim? De qualquer forma, não posso ir. Meus pais me matariam. Ou, pior, iam me comparar com Laurel. O que acontece todos os anos, quando eu os embaraço em uma festa de família. Ou em uma festa dos amigos da família. Preciso beber para sobreviver. Mas não estou tão bêbada. Sério. Vou ficar bem. Ainda melhor se você quiser ir a um encontro comigo. Por fala nisso... Qual é o seu nome? Acho que nunca a vi numa festa da família Queen antes. Acredite, uma mulher como você, eu teria me lembrado. 

— Desculpe, mas não. Se eu tivesse interesse em garotas, sério, você seria a primeira da lista. Não que fosse existir uma lista. Não existe uma lista nem de caras. Quero dizer, não é como se eu nunca namorei ninguém. Eu namorei... Uma vez... No ensino fundamental... Até que Lucas Tompson... O meu namorado, sabe... Ele roubou minha Barbie. Totalmente inaceitável. Não se rouba a Barbie de uma garota, não importa o quão impressionante sejam suas roupas. De qualquer forma, eu terminei com ele. Foi uma cena e tanto. Ele chorou, e tudo. Até me senti importante. O primeiro coração que parti. Senti vontade de contar a todas minhas amigas... Só que, claro, eu não tinha nenhuma. E não acho que Lucas Tompson tenha ficado realmente chateado por _minha _causa. Ele gostava _muito _da minha coleção de Barbies, se é que você me entende. Enfim. Eu não deveria ter ficado surpresa quando recebi o convite de casamento dele. Com outro cara. Mas, hey!, pelo menos ele me convidou. 

— Wow, e eu aqui pensando que falava demais — a loira riu, e esticou a mão. — Eu sou Sara. 

— Felicity — ela respondeu, apertando a mão e sorrindo. 

— Então, Felicity, talvez você queira mesmo se limpar. Sinto muito pelo vestido. Os banheiros aqui de baixo provavelmente estão lotados, então é melhor usar os lá de cima. Eu aconselho o segundo quarto a esquerda. 

— Por que o segundo quarto a esquerda? 

— É o que provavelmente vai estar vazio. 

— Certo. Obrigada, Sara. 

— Sem problemas. Até mais! — e com isso, Sara desapareceu tão rápido quanto havia aparecido, provavelmente à procura de outra garota para cantar. Felicity balançou a cabeça, rindo para si mesma, e caminhou em direção as escadas. Não estava certa se poderia subir (provavelmente não), mas não havia ninguém por perto para impedi-la, e nenhuma faixa dizendo "Não ultrapasse esse ponto", então ela imaginou que estivesse segura. E se fosse rápida, talvez não fosse percebida. Não que sequer houvesse alguém para notar sua sumida. Com exceção da recém-apresentada Sara, ela não conhecia ninguém na festa. 

Ainda assim, Felicity subiu as escadas o mais rápido que seus saltos permitiram, não olhando para trás com medo de chamar atenção. Ao chegar no andar de cima, soltou um suspiro de alívio, e andou até a segunda porta à esquerda. Esticou a mão e pegou na maçaneta, hesitante, perguntando-se se seria realmente uma boa ideia confiar em alguém que derramara bebida em sua roupa (possivelmente de propósito). Sentindo como se não tivesse escolha, Felicity bateu duas vezes — só para se certificar de que estava vazio — e entrou. 

Aquele certamente _não _era um banheiro social. Era um quarto, bem maior que todo o seu quitinete. As paredes eram pintadas de azul — ela supôs ser um quarto masculino —, os móveis de madeira brilhando, e tudo devidamente em seu lugar. Ela pensou em seu próprio quarto. Nas roupas espalhadas pelo chão; nas manchas de maquiagem na mobília; na cama, completamente revirada porque ela se mexia muito durante o sono; nos papéis espalhados pela escrivaninha. Todos os sinais indicativos de que uma pessoa (muito bagunceira) morava lá. Esse quarto, por outro lado, era impecavelmente arrumado. Felicity teria acreditado ser o de hóspedes, se não fosse pelo único sinal indicativo de que pertenciam a alguém: uma foto, na mesa de cabeceira. O quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha do corredor, e a que entrava pela fresta da janela. Debatendo-se sobre se deveria ou não acender a luz, Felicity deixou a porta entreaberta atrás de si, e caminhou a passos rápidos em direção a porta que ficava dentro do quarto, e que provavelmente era o banheiro. 

Ela entrou no banheiro, acendendo a luz e trancando a porta atrás de si, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido no peito. Tinha a sensação que não deveria estar ali, apesar de não haver ninguém por perto. Ela sentia como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade de alguém, e assim como não gostaria que fizessem isso com ela, ela não gostaria de fazer isso com alguém. Abriu a torneira e pegou um pouco de papel higiênico, satisfeita por perceber que a mancha era quase imperceptível por causa da cor de seu vestido — azul escuro, como as paredes do quarto. Passou o papel pelo busto, tentando tirar o cheiro de álcool, e o jogou na lixeira vazia, sentindo seu estômago se revirar de ansiedade. 

"_Está tudo bem_", ela pensou para si mesma, mordendo os lábios em nervosismo. "_Tudo certo. Você só vai sair agora, descer as escadas, e fingir que nada aconteceu. Ninguém precisa saber que você esteve aqui. Ninguém_". 

Felicity jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto, tomou uma respiração profunda, lavou as mãos, e saiu do banheiro. O quarto ainda pareciam vazio. Ela deu um suspiro mínimo, aliviada, e começou a caminhar em direção a porta quando ouviu o barulho atrás de si. Virou-se rapidamente em sua direção, os olhos arregalados, as mãos em forma de punho, o coração martelando rápido demais dentro do peito, e se lançou na direção de quem quer que fosse. Ela não era especializada em lutas — mas sabia que o elemento surpresa era sempre uma vantagem, e isso a daria tempo o suficiente para fugir. Anos morando no Glades haviam a ensinado algumas coisinhas, e a não entrar em combate era uma delas, principalmente quando não se tinha treinamento. 

Entretanto, a pessoa foi mais rápida. Desviou-se do golpe de Felicity com facilidade, segurando-a pelos pulsos e a puxando em sua direção. Ela trombou contra uma superfície dura, e sentiu seu rosto corar ao perceber que era o peito de alguém. Tentou se afastar, mas a pessoa a manteve perto, o suficiente para que ela pudesse ouvir sua respiração, e sentir seu peito se mexendo de acordo com o dela. 

— Você não deveria estar aqui — disse uma voz rouca, perto de seu ouvido. 

O estranho a soltou, e Felicity deu alguns passos para trás, conseguindo enquadrá-lo completamente em seu campo de visão. O que ela preferia não ter feito. Reconhecia o rosto do "estranho". Conteve um gemido, e mordeu os lábios, um hábito que tinha quando ficava muito nervosa. É claro que ela deveria ter imaginado que aquele era o quarto dele. De quem mais seria? 

Oliver Queen. O único filho de Robert e Moira Queen. O futuro herdeiro da Queens Consolidated. O dono do quarto que ela acabara de invadir. O filho do chefe. Felicity sentiu seu rosto todo arder em vergonha. 

— D-desculpe — ela murmurou. — É só que eu sujei meu vestido, e Sara disse que eu deveria vir até aqui limpá-lo. Não sabia que este era seu quarto. Sinto muito mesmo. Sério, não tive a intenção. E ela me garantiu que o lugar estaria vazio. Quero dizer... Não garantiu, garantindo. Só disse que estaria. E eu acreditei, porque ela parece uma boa pessoa, e tal. Talvez eu não devesse ter acreditado. Vai ver é uma espécie de vingança, porque eu disse que não era lésbica e não queria ir a um encontro com ela. Então, você vê, é tudo um mal entendido. Vou embora agora mesmo. Você nunca mais vai precisar me ver. Só, por favor, _por favor_, não mencione isso para o seu pai. Eu gosto muito do meu emprego, e não queria ser demitida. Claro, ninguém nunca quer, mas seria meio injusto. A culpa não foi minha. De verdade. 

— Hey — Oliver disse, estendendo a mão e tocando no ombro de Felicity. Ela se encolheu, e ele tirou a mão rapidamente. — Escute, está tudo bem. Eu não deveria estar aqui, também. Deveria estar na festa, cumprindo meu papel como filho dos bons anfitriões. Então não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo. 

— Mesmo? 

— Mesmo. Além do que, qualquer amiga da Sara é minha amiga, também. Qual o seu nome? 

Felicity soltou a respiração que não sabia estar prendendo, e abriu um pequeno sorriso. 

— Felicity Smoak. 

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Felicity Smoak. Meu nome é Oliver Queen. 

— Sim, eu sei. Não que eu sabia porque seja uma perseguidora, ou coisa do tipo. É só que todo mundo sabe. Seu nome, quero dizer. Ainda mais quem trabalha na empresa. Que é o motivo pelo qual estou aqui. Não no seu quarto, especificamente, mas na sua casa. Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo. Não conheço ninguém. Foi uma péssima ideia. Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. Não quero atrapalhar você mais do que já atrapalhei. Sinto muito mesmo, senhor Queen... 

— Senhor Queen é meu pai — disse Oliver, interrompendo Felicity. — Por favor, só Oliver. E talvez não seja uma ideia tão boa descer agora, Felicity. Meus pais estão prestes a fazer o brinde. E eles geralmente fazem na escada, para que todos possam vê-los. A não ser, é claro, que você queira ser vista descendo ao meu lado, o que vai gerar várias perguntas embaraçosas e suposições nada gentis. 

— Oh... 

— Olhe — Oliver disse, sentando-se na cama e batendo a mão no espaço vazio ao seu lado. — Eu não estou com vontade de escutar outro dos discursos chatos de meu pai. Estou cansado deles. Todos os anos, são sempre as mesmas palavras. Por que você não senta aqui e nós conversamos? 

— Conversar sobre o que? — perguntou Felicity, franzindo o cenho. 

Oliver deu de ombros e sorriu. 

— Sobre qualquer coisa. 

* * *

— Droga, droga, droga! — exclamou Felicity, encarando o notebook com raiva. Sabia que deveria ter dado um jeito nele na semana anterior, quando começou a apresentar problemas, mas ainda não tivera tempo de formatá-lo. Sem contar que instalar todos os programas novamente levaria tempo, e isso era a última coisa que ela tinha. 

Aparentemente, as celebrações de Natal na mansão Queen foram muito mais que uma festa para os funcionários. Robert Queen tinha conseguido uma parceria com outra empresa da região, o que significava trabalho em dobro pelo resto do ano. Não que Felicity estivesse reclamando. Não é como se ela tivesse alguma vida social agitada para movimentar — só que, às vezes, era bom chegar em casa cedo. Embora todas as vezes que isso tivesse acontecido, seus vizinhos tivessem ameaçado chamar a polícia, achando se tratar de uma invasão. Ela revirou os olhos. Sair para trabalhar cedo e voltar tarde resultava nisso. 

Uma coisa boa, todavia, tinha surgido na festa de Natal. No dia seguinte, Sara, a loira, a procurou na empresa e a convidou para tomar um café — como amigas —, e elas começaram a desenvolver um vínculo de amizade desde então. Elas conversavam sobre qualquer coisa. Sara contou-lhe tudo sobre seu drama familiar (como seus pais pareciam detestá-la enquanto mimavam Laurel, seu exemplar perfeito de irmã mais velha), sobre sua vida amorosa desastrada, e sobre como ela não estava feliz em ter que seguir o ramo da família (composta, basicamente, de grandes advogados). Em contrapartida, Felicity contou a ela sobre sua própria vida. Como seu pai a abandonara, quando era criança, e como isso a fizera se afastar das pessoas, impossibilitando-a de criar laços com a maioria das pessoas; como sua mãe a culpava pelo abandono, e passara a usar drogas. Como sua vida se resumia ao trabalho. 

Quando o ano novo chegou, apesar de se conhecerem há pouco tempo, Sara e Felicity já haviam se tornado grandes amigas. Amigas o suficiente para Felicity ter, enfim, a coragem de perguntar sobre _ele_. Claro que Sara já o mencionara algumas vezes, mas Felicity havia tentado não mostrar interesse, com medo que Sara tirasse conclusões precipitadas. Entretanto, desde a noite de Natal, Felicity não conseguia tirar Oliver Queen da cabeça. 

Ele certamente não era como os jornais o descreviam. Irresponsável, mulherengo, inconsequente. Eles conversaram por horas sobre assuntos banais, até que, repentinamente, Oliver começou a falar sobre si mesmo. Coisas que Felicity tinha certeza que ele não havia dividido com mais ninguém. Ela não sabia se sentia lisonjeada ou assustada. Na dúvida, ela sentiu os dois. Em parte, porque ela também se abriu com ele. Sentiu como se pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, que aquele homem misterioso não iria julgá-la. Não quando ele próprio tinha sua própria bagagem de demônios em suas costas. Com Sara, foi diferente — elas foram conquistando a amizade e a confiança uma da outra com a convivência. Com Oliver, foi simples. Assuntos que ela sempre sentira dificuldade em falar simplesmente fluíram pelos seus lábios, como se ela estivesse acostumada a pronunciar as palavras; como se as usassem com frequência, o que não era verdade. Ela dividiu coisas com ele que não dividiu nem com Sara. Mas, desde então, nunca mais o vira. 

— Por que você está xingando o computador? — perguntou Sara, divertida. 

— Ele deu problema. De novo. Essa velharia — Felicity fungou, ofendida. 

— Você deveria comprar outro. 

— Deveria. Mas meu salário não é tão bom assim, e eu preciso pagar as contas. 

— Certo — murmurou Sara, mexendo-se inquieta na cadeira. 

Momentos como esse a faziam se sentir desconfortável em relação à sua própria condição econômica. Ela tinha bastante dinheiro, mais do que gostaria de ter, e isso nunca importou muito. Dinheiro nunca foi a coisa mais importante em sua vida. Provavelmente porque o tinha em excesso. O bastante para comprar tudo o que queria, e ainda sobrar. Felicity, por sua vez, precisava economizar cada centavo para comprar alguma coisa bacana para si mesma. Sara não achava justo — alguém que trabalha tanto ganhar tão pouco —, mas não podia fazer nada sobre isso. E, mesmo se pudesse, Felicity não a permitiria. 

— Sara, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? — perguntou Felicity, tirando-a de seus próprios pensamentos. 

— Tecnicamente, você já fez — ela brincou. — Mas pode fazer outra. 

— É sobre Oliver Queen. 

Sara ficou calada. Elas estavam em uma lanchonete no Glades — a favorita de Felicity —, na qual haviam se encontrado diversas vezes antes. Sara parecia gostar do ambiente, e não se importava de passar um tempo longe da parte rica da cidade. Ela gostava de coisas mais simples. Gostava de ver os prédios sujos, as pessoas andando com pressa, as lanchonetes vazias. Como ninguém se importa com quem você era. Gostava de tudo que a mantinha longe do lugar onde vivia. Qualquer ligação. Mas ela sabia, desde o começo, que aquela era uma que ela não podia evitar. 

Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava esperando por isso. Na verdade, ficou surpresa que Felicity tivesse levado tanto tempo para perguntar, quando Oliver mesmo a indagara sobre a garota no dia seguinte à festa. Em grande parte, esse foi o motivo pelo qual ela foi até a empresa encontrar Felicity. Ela queria conhecer mais daquela garota meio maluca que conheceu, e saber porque seu melhor amigo estava tão interessado nela. Ela só não tinha certeza se o interesse era mútuo. Felicity nunca pareceu ser do tipo de pessoa que se importava com dinheiro ou status social. Era só uma garota simples, que trabalhava duro, e gostava de ser reconhecida por isso. Uma garota com um passado difícil. Uma garota que merecia alguém que não fosse usá-la, ou brincar com seus sentimentos. Sara só não estava certa de que Oliver fosse essa pessoa. Ao menos, não no começo. Mas, desde antes do Natal, ela começara a notar as pequenas mudanças no amigo. Como ele não parecia mais interessado em festas. Como não levava mais uma garota por dia para casa. Encontrar Felicity; conversar com ela; criar esse vínculo — isso pareceu apenas ser o "passo final" para a transformação que já vinha ocorrendo. 

— Você sabe — Sara disse, por fim, voltando seu olhar para Felicity —, é engraçado que você esteja me perguntando pelo Oliver. 

— Por quê? — indagou Felicity, surpresa, sentindo seu rosto corar. Sara sorriu. 

— Porque ele também tem perguntado por você. 

* * *

— Você está nervoso — observou Thea, arqueando a sobrancelha. — Certo, quem é você, e o que fez com o meu irmão? 

— Eu não estou nervoso — retrucou. 

— Sério, Ollie? — ela perguntou, rindo. — Você olhou para o relógio cinco vezes. 

— Eu queria saber as horas. 

— Nos últimos quinze segundos? Não acredito que o ponteiro tenha se movido tanto assim. Então, quem é ela? A garota misteriosa com quem você vai sair? 

— Não vou sair com ninguém. 

— Então você só derrubou o vidro de perfume na roupa por que queria ficar cheiroso para uma reunião da empresa? 

— O que? — perguntou Oliver, arregalando os olhos. — Você acha que coloquei demais? 

Thea balançou a cabeça, rindo do irmão. 

— Seja quem for, espero que seja especial. 

Oliver sorriu. 

— Ela é. 

* * *

— Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? — perguntou Felicity. 

Oliver não respondeu de imediato. A luz da Lua entrava pelas frestas da janela, e iluminavam o corpo seminu de Felicity, distraindo-o. Não era a primeira vez que eles dormiam juntos, mas ele não parecia ficar cansado de admirá-la, como se a cada vez descobrisse algo novo em seu corpo, nela, ou sobre ela. Como se, por observá-la bem, ele se tornasse um pouquinho mais capaz de compreendê-la, embora soubesse que ela estaria sempre beirando à incompreensão. Oliver jamais conseguiria entender o quão forte, determinada e corajosa aquela mulher era. Não conseguiria entender como, mesmo depois de tudo o que passou, ela ainda estava inteira, seguindo em frente, sendo ela mesma, sem se importar com o que os outros pensavam. 

Ele a admirava. Desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez na mansão. Desde que ela começou a divagar — e ele achou que ela era extremamente fofa —; desde que passaram a noite conversando, e ele lhe contou coisas que nunca havia dito para ninguém. Ele soube naquele mesmo instante que ela era diferente. Não tão diferente das outras pessoas; ela também tinha seus defeitos e suas qualidades. Mas diferente para ele. Diferente, porque ela o fazia querer ser outra pessoa. Diferente, porque ela trazia os melhores aspectos dele à tona. Diferente, porque a maneira que ele se sentia perto dela não podia ser comparada com nada que ele já havia vivenciado. 

Diferente, porque ele a amava. 

Ele não saberia dizer em que momento exato aconteceu. Quando a admiração se transformou em carinho, carinho se transformou em preocupação, preocupação se transformou em gostar, e gostar se transformou em amor. Foi uma mudança lenta, gradativa, que aconteceu ao longo dos meses em que estavam juntos. E agora, Oliver sentia que não podia viver mais sem ela. A garota maluca do departamento de informática que virara seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. 

— Não — ele disse, por fim. — Não acredito em amor à primeira vista. 

— Nem eu — disse Felicity, pensativa. 

Oliver riu. 

— Então por que perguntou? 

— Só curiosidade. 

— No que você acredita, Felicity? 

Ela se apoiou sobre o cotovelo e virou o rosto para encará-lo, um sorriso pequeno em seus lábios. 

— Eu acredito em você. Em nós. Acredito que esse é só o começo. 

— Que bom — murmurou Oliver, aproximando-se dela e beijando-lhe com delicadeza. — Porque é nisso que eu acredito. 

* * *

— O que achou, senhora _Queen_? 

Felicity virou-se na direção do marido, um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela passou a mão pela barriga, que já estava um pouco grande, e olhou ao redor para a casa em que Oliver e ela viveriam juntos. Eles estavam casados há alguns meses — fizeram uma cerimônia escondida, em Las Vegas, com apenas os amigos mais íntimos presentes —, e ainda não haviam se mudado para a própria casa. Eles estavam vivendo em um loft que Oliver tinha perto do Verdant, a boate que ele resolvera abrir, e as coisas haviam sido complicadas desde então. Robert não aceitava que o filho não quisesse seguir o negócio da família; Moira não admitia seu casamento com uma "mulher qualquer" do Glades. Foi difícil, desde o começo, como eles sabiam que seria. O Verdant levou todas as economias de Oliver, e seu pai se recusava a lhe pagar qualquer coisa; por sorte, Felicity era muito boa em administrar dinheiro. Apesar da boate ter tido seus altos e baixos no começo, eles conseguiram se manter, juntando tudo o que arrecadavam ao novo salário fixo que Felicity conseguira ao sair de QC e começar a trabalhar em outra empresa, num cargo muito melhor, onde suas habilidades eram mais reconhecidas, e não havia tantas horas de trabalho. Mas, depois do começo duro, as coisas começaram a dar certo. 

Com o passar dos meses, quando Robert percebeu que Oliver estava realmente sério sobre tudo — seu relacionamento e seu novo empreendimento —, ele deixou as brigas com o filho de lado e passou a dar todos os suportes possíveis para ajudar o Verdant a crescer. A boate, que já estava indo bastante bem antes mesmo do investimento, só se tornou ainda mais popular, tornando-se rapidamente a melhor da cidade. Moira foi a mais difícil de convencer. Ela só aceitou Felicity quando descobriu que ela estava grávida do seu primeiro neto. E, desde então, a tensão entre as duas havia desaparecido completamente. Moira finalmente se convenceu de que a loira era a melhor pessoa para o filho, e estava feliz em vê-lo se tornar o homem que ela soube que ele poderia ser. 

Agora, depois de muito esforço, Oliver e Felicity haviam conseguido comprar sua própria casa. Eles estavam juntos, felizes, à espera do primeiro filho. Sara — que decidira realmente seguir a carreira de advogada depois de conhecer uma das empregadas do escritório do pai — seria a madrinha da criança, e antes mesmo do menininho nascer, já o mimava de todas as maneiras possíveis. 

Para você, isso pode parecer como o fim.

Para Oliver e Felicity, foi só o início.


End file.
